steven-kun x kirito (stivito) :3
by JavierPutoAmo
Summary: Un día en clase normal... quien me iba a decir que me encontraria a steven y a kirito juntos besandose en el baño del instituto? :O


-¿De verdad? –dijo el joven caballero con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-¿No lo notáis? –pregunto Gared-. Escuchad a la oscuridad.

Will sí lo notaba. Llevaba cuatro años en la Guardia de la Noche y nunca había tenido tanto miedo. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Viento. El susurro de los árboles. Un lobo. ¿Cuál de esos ruidos es el que asusta tanto, Gared?

Al ver que Gared no respondía Royce se bajó del caballo con gesto elegante. Ató el corcel a una rama baja, a buena distancia de los otros caballos, y desenvainó la espada larga. La empuñadura refulgía con el brillo de las piedras preciosas, y la luz de la luna parecía fluir por el acero pulido. Era un arma magnífica, forjada en Castillo, y estaba nueva. Will pensó que nadie la había blandido jamás con ira.

-Aquí, los árboles están muy juntos –avisó-. La espada se os va a enredar con las ramas, mi señor. Es mejor llevar un chillo.

-Cuando necesite consejos, los pediré –replico el joven señor- Tú quédate aquí, Gared, vigila los caballos.

-Nos hará falta una hoguera. –Gared desmontó-. Yo me encargo.

-¿Eres completamente idiota, viejo? Si hay enemigos al acecho en este bosque lo que menos falta nos hace es una buena hoguera.

-El fuego mantendría alejados a algunos enemigos –señaló Gared-. Osos, lobos huargo y… y otras cosas.

-Nada de hogueras. –Ser Waymar apretó los labios.

La capucha de Gared le ensombrecía el rostro, pero Will advirtió que tenía un brillo duro en los ojos al mirar al caballero. Durante un momento temió que el ancioano fuera a desenvainar la espada. Era un arma corta y fea, con la empuñadura descolorida por el sudor y melladuras en la hoja tras muchos añis de uso frecuente, pero WIll no habría apostado nada por la vida del joven señor si Gared llegaba a esgrimirla.

-Nada de hogueras –murmuró Gared entre dientes bajando la vista. Royce lo consideró un acatamiento y dio media vuelta.

-Guíame –dijo a Will.

Will se abrió camino por un bosquecillo y ascendió por la ladera hasta el pequeño risco donde podía ocupar una posición ventajosa junto al árbol centinela. Bajo la capa fina de nieve, el terreno estaba húmedo y fangoso, resbaladizo, plagado de piedras y raíces ocultas con las que cualquiera podía tropezar. Will no hacía el menor ruido al avanzar. A su espalda, oía el suave tintineo de la cota de malla del joven señor, el crujir de las hojas y maldiciones entre dientes cada vez que la espada se le enredaba con las ramas se le enganchaba la espléndida capa de marta.

El enorme centinela estaba justo en la cima del risco, donde Will recordaba; las ramas más bajas , a penas un codo del suelo. Will se tendió de bruces sobre la nieve y el lodo, y se delizó bajo ellas para espiar el claro desierto de abajo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Durante un instante no se atrevió ni a respirar. La luz de la luna iluminaba el claro, las cenizas de la hoguera, la tienda cubierta de nieve, la gran roca y el arroyuelo casi congelado. Todo estaba igual que unas horas antes.

Habían desaparecido. Todos los cadáveres habían desaparecido.

-¡Dioses! –oyó a su espalda. Ser Waymar Royce acababa de cortar una rama con la espada. Se encontraba junto al centinela, con el arma todavía empuñada y la capa ondeando al viento; las estrellas iluminaban el noble perfil que cualqujiera podía ver.

-¡Agachaos! –susurró Will, apremiante-. Algo va mal.

Royce no se movió Contempló el claro desierto al pie del risco, y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Por lo visto, tus cadáveres han levantado el campamento.

Will se había quedado mudo. Las palabras no le acudían a la mente. Aquello era imposible. Recorrió una y otra vez el campamento con la mirada. Un hacha de combate enorme, de doble filo, seguía tirada donde la había visto la vez anterior. Un arma de gran valor…

-Ponte de pie, Will –ordenó Ser Waymar-. Ahí no hay nadie. No te quiero ver escondiéndote bajo un arbusto. –Will obedeció de mala gana. Ser Waymar lo miró con desaprobación-. No pienso fracasar en mi primera expedición y ser el hazmerreír del Castillo Negro. Encontraremos a esos hombres cueste lo que cueste. –Miró a su alredededor-. Sube a ese árbol. Venga, deprisa. A ver si divisas una hoguera.

Will dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Era inútil discutir. El viento soplaba y se le clavaba en los huesos. Llegó junto al árbol, el centinela gris verdoso, y empezó a trepar. Ya tenía las manos pegajosas de resina antes de desaparecer entre las agujas. El miedo le atenazaba las entrañas como una comida maldigerida. Susurró una plegaria a los dioses sin nombre del bosque y sacó un puñal de la vaina. Se lo puso entre los dientes para seguir trepando con las dos manos. El sabor del hierro fri


End file.
